Unexpected
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: RE-PUBLISH / Sasuke X Sakura Oneshot / AU / Kehidupan Sakura sebagai asisten sang bos yang keren, Sasuke. Dan seperti cerita klasik lainnya, sang asisten jatuh hati pada bosnya. Sekarang pertanyaannya, apakah Sasuke juga menaruh hati pada asistennya itu? Who knows. Warning : As the title said, it's UNEXPECTED! Hoho XD. Don't be shocked, coz u've been warned. / RnR ya :3


_**Story Idea**_** © elfazen**

_**Type Setter**_** © Day**_**-chan**_

_Warning_ : Typo(s), AU, OOC, _RE-PUBLISH_

_**Disclaimer**_ : Masashi Kishimoto

**Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan material pada **_**fanfic**_** ini.**

**elfazen and Day**_**-chan**_** present**

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Naruto Fanfic**

**.**

_**Unexpected**_

**.**

_**Happy reading**_

* * *

**(_Third Person's POV_)**

Kaki-kaki jenjang itu berjalan dengan santainya. Banyak para pegawai yang menyapanya selama dia melewati beberapa orang. Yah, gadis—wanita karier itu memang lumayan terkenal karena kebaikannya dan keramahan hatinya. Paras cantik dan rambut _pinkish_ yang lembut menambah kesan manis.

Yah, siapa sih yang tidak kenal Haruno Sakura? Wanita karier yang masih _single_ ini sangat berbakat dalam bidang apapun. Dia bagaikan seorang malaikat—tidak mempunyai kekurangan apapun. Usia 23 tahun tidak membuatnya bingung mencari jodoh ataupun pasangan seumur hidupnya.

Padahal ketika gadis berambut merah muda itu melengkungkan bibirnya sedikit, beberapa pemuda pasti bisa terjaring dalam pesonanya. Tipikal gadis yang cantik dan cerdas. Tapi ia enggan melakukan itu—tebar pesona itu. Dia sebenarnya sudah mempunyai seseorang yang dia sukai.

Yap, orang yang Sakura sukai sejak dulu adalah _boss_-nya sendiri. Pemuda yang berbeda tiga tahun di atasnya itu memang memperkerjakannya—dia tidak mudah menerima bawahan begitu saja. Bekerja sebagai asistennya adalah hal paling membahagiakan yang pernah dia alami. Kau tahu—bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi orang yang kau sukai.

Sakura tidak kuasa menahan lengkungan indah di wajahnya ketika kakinya terhenti di depan pintu bernuansa coklat muda yang elegan itu. Hari-harinya selalu diisi oleh keceriaan—_you know why_. Dengan semangat hari pagi gadis _pinkish_ itu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Kosong.

Hal ini dapat diperkirakan oleh Sakura. Karena dia memang—dan harus datang lebih awal dari sang _boss_. Dia tahu kapan biasanya _boss_-nya itu pergi berangkat ke kantor, kapan waktu dia makan siang, dan lain-lain—yah, namanya juga asisten pribadi.

Sakura melirik jam tangan _silver_-nya. "Aku yakin beberapa puluh menit lagi dia akan data—"

_CKLEK_

"—eh?" Sakura sedikit melebarkan matanya. Tidak biasanya tebakannya meleset.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," ucap Sakura segera membenahi sikap kagetnya tadi.

"_Hn_, _ohayou_," ucap pemuda itu dengan nada datar. Dia terus berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, meja yang banyak terdapat dokumen-dokumen penting.

"Tidak biasanya anda berangkat lebih awal," ucap Sakura dengan ramah.

"Yah walaupun begitu aku masih kalah awal denganmu," jawabnya tersenyum kecil.

Melihat majikan mudanya yang tersenyum kecil itu membuat perasaan Sakura bertalu-talu. Dia merasa dia adalah gadis yang paling beruntung karena setiap hari dia akan mendapatkan sebuah senyuman dari pemuda ini—meskipun itu hanya senyuman kecil.

"Ah. Hanya kebetulan," ucap Sakura merendahkan diri.

"Kheheh," _boss_-nya tersenyum geli memandang asisten pribadinya itu. Entah apa yang membuat ia tersenyum, sikap ramah asistennya atau hal lain? Entahlah.

Yup, _boss_ Sakura tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemilik perusahaan besar Uchiha ini terkenal dingin dan datar. Ia juga terkenal dengan ke-_perfect_-annya di segala bidang apapun. Menjadi anak semata wayang dan pewaris tunggal sudah seperti bonus bagi pemuda berkulit putih ini.

Siapapun akan meleleh jika melihat pemuda itu tersenyum—sayangnya ia jarang tersenyum. Dan menurut Sakura, hanya Sakuralah orang yang paling sering melihat senyumnya, tawanya, dan bahkan muka frustasi dan capeknya. Yah, kau tahu seperti apa kedekatan asisten pribadi dan _boss_-nya.

Sebenarnya hubungan kedua insan ini dekat. Pemuda berusia 26 tahun itu bisa melepaskan topeng datarnya di depan asisten pribadinya—sehingga membuat Sakura merasa spesial. Mereka terkadang saling melemparkan candaan untuk melemaskan otot tegang sehabis rapat. Kadang juga mereka makan siang atau malam bersama, bagaikan sepasang kekasih—kau tahu.

Yah, tidak salah juga Sakura menaruh pengharapan pada sang _Boss_ sempurna ini.

"Sekedar mengingatkan, besok siang ada rapat dengan perusahaan Sabaku _Corp_. yang bertempat di Inuzuka _Convention Hall_," ucap Sakura membolak-balik buku _notes_-nya.

"Hn," timpal Sasuke. Mata _onyx_-nya tetap terpaku pada dokumen-dokumen yang dikerjakannya itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis melihat adegan itu. Sudah biasa.

xxxxx

"Hm hm hm …" Sakura bersenandung ria sambil melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Dia tidak merasa lelah untuk terus berjalan—sebenarnya kantor dan apartemennya lumayan dekat. Hanya butuh beberapa menit dan kau sudah sampai ke apartemen yang memang cocok untuk seorang lajang seperti dia.

Tepat saat dia tersandung sesuatu, batu mungkin—

"AH!"

— gadis berparas cantik itu terjatuh.

Sakura hanya meringis menahan perih. Dia pandangi kaki putih mulusnya yang sedikit membiru. Dan di sebelahnya terdapat sepatu _high_ _heels_ berwarna merah marun yang patah di bagian haknya.

Dia terkilir. Dia tidak yakin akan bisa berdiri dan pulang—kau tidak lihat lukanya yang parah itu? _Well_, mungkin tidak terlalu parah tapi tetap saja dalam keadaan seperti itu dia tidak akan bisa berjalan—oh mungkin berdiri pun tidak bisa.

"Oh Tuhan … ini gawat," desis Sakura pelan. Dia berusaha berpikir untuk menyelesaikan masalah kecilnya ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia merasakan sebuah tangan kekar menarik lengan kanannya untuk berdiri. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, dan alangkah kagetnya dia ketika mendapati _boss_-nya sendiri berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya pemuda _raven_ itu dengan nada dingin.

Ya, memang _boss_ itu sangat terkenal muka dinginnya. Dia tidak akan bicara jika tidak penting. Oh bahkan dia tidak akan menolong siapapun jika orang itu tidak penting baginya. Dan Sakura adalah orang yang penting baginya—dia asisten pribadinya, bukan?

"Ah, sa-saya bisa berdiri sendiri," ucap Sakura sedikit tergagap dan melepaskan genggaman _boss_-nya. Malu dan setengah _blushing_, mungkin?

Dia mulai berdiri dengan usahanya. Tapi, sekeras apapun dia mencoba, dia tidak bisa untuk berdiri. Kakinya terlalu sakit untuk menopang seluruh tubuh gadis _pinkish_ itu. Mencoba untuk berdiri lagi, akhirnya berhasil. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia jatuh terduduk kembali—tidak tahan lagi.

Pemuda berparas tampan itu hanya melihat asisten pribadinya dengan muka datar. Melihat kegigihannya dan usahanya yang terakhir—yang berakhir dengan jatuhnya Sakura, dia hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sinis dan sedikit geli.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang," ucap pemuda _raven_ itu memandang Sakura. Dia menarik lengan Sakura kembali dan membantunya untuk masuk ke mobil.

_Dia mengantarkanku pulang?_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati dengan senang. Yah, siapa sih yang tidak senang jika diantar pulang oleh orang yang kusuka? Pasti bahagia dan senang, bukan.

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil _sport_ yang sangat mewah itu, mereka mulai keluar dari kantor. Dan tentu saja—hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Merasa harus ada topik yang dibicarakan, Sakura memutar otaknya. Gadis bermata _jade_ itu berusaha mencari bahan pembicaraan yang pas untuk dibicarakan dengan _boss_-nya yang notabene kaku itu.

Teringat sesuatu, dia tersentak kecil.

"Seseorang yang anda ingat saat melihat saya … itu … siapa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada penasaran—yang berusaha dia tutupi dengan nada formal.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil—dan sedikit menerawang. "Seseorang yang akan memukulku dengan apapun, saat membiarkan orang kesulitan," jawabnya.

"Jadi mengapa saya mengingatkan anda tentang dia?"

"Karena dia tidak akan bilang baik-baik saja saat kesulitan. Dia sangat bertolak belakang denganmu yang mandiri. Hm, aku lebih suka sifat yang sepertimu," ucap Sasuke yang dengan jarangnya menjawab dengan panjang lebar.

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung memerah tidak karuan. Pipinya kini terisi oleh nuansa merah merona khas orang yang sedang _blushing_ berat. Hei, siapa sih yang tidak _blushing_, jika orang yang kau suka mengatakan bahwa dia suka sifatmu? Itu seperti pernyataan cinta yang terselubung, bukan? Pikir Sakura malu-malu—tapi mau.

xxxxx

Rapat menyusahkan itu akhirnya selesai juga. Namanya rapat, negoisasi dan emosi antar perusahaan itu tidak dapat dihindari memang. Dan sudah sebagai tugas seorang asisten pribadi _boss_ untuk berusaha tenang, cool dan tetap sabar.

Itulah yang disukai Sasuke dari seorang Sakura. Sakura memang wanita idaman bagi semua laki-laki—apakah itu termasuk Sasuke? Entahlah.

"Kheh, kau lihat raut muka dari Sabaku tadi? Dia pikir dia sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan. Raut mukanya yang terlihat sedikit senang, menandakan dia memenangkan negoisasi dengan Sabaku _Corp._

"Yah … saya akan menjadi heran kalau anda sampai kalah dalam negoisasi ini," ucap Sakura memuji _boss-_nya yang sangat ia kagumi dan ia cintai itu.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum itu. Mata _jade_ itu memandangnya dengan pandangan teduh. Dengan senyum sedikit senang dan puas, Sasuke membalasnya.

"Yah."

Setelah itu, di dalam mobil _sport_ itu terjadi keheningan. Sakura yang berpikir mereka akan kembali ke kantor, ternyata salah. Mobil bermerek _Ferarri_ itu terhenti di sebuah taman ria.

Oke—bukan taman ria seperti taman bermain yang mempunyai beberapa wahana. Ini hanya sebuah taman. Taman yang terkesan damai. Terlihat beberapa orang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan santai—menikmati udara, anak-anak kecil yang bermain dan beberapa pasangan remaja yang sedang _lovey-dovey_.

"Kau mau mampir?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Pemuda _raven_ itu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap sang asisten yang terlihat bingung itu.

"Ah, tidak. Itu hanya akan merepotkan anda," ucap Sakura menolak halus tawaran sang _Boss_.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tawaran seperti ini lagi," ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Berusaha mengingatkan bahwa dia itu tipikal orang yang sangat jarang mengajak orang.

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi kenapa—"

"Tidak apa. Sekali-kali kita butuh bersenang-senang, tidak hanya berkutat dengan pekerjaan. Itu yang dikatakan seseorang padaku."

Dan dengan itulah, mereka turun dari mobil dan menikmati suasana yang ada di sana. Kali ini Sasuke sedikit agak melembut dari biasanya yang kaku dan keras. Dia bahkan tertawa bersama Sakura.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama di taman itu. Dan bisa dilihat bagaimana bahagianya Sakura yang melihat Sasuke bersikap seperti itu. Dia jadi semakin dekat dengan _Boss_-nya itu.

"Permisi anak muda, apakah kalian tahu di mana jalan Kimi? Aku akan menuju ke rumah saudara dan aku bukan orang asli kota ini," ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menggandeng seorang anak kecil.

Mendengar itu, Sakura dengan sigap memberi tahu arahnya dengan sangat jelas dan ramah. Wanita itu pun mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan ikut tersenyum. Sasuke hanya memandangnya—tidak berniat membantu dan hanya melihat.

"Oh, terima kasih ya anak muda. Aku harap hubungan kalian langgeng sampai pernikahan," ucap wanita itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

Perkataan itu sontak membuat Sakura memerah tidak karuan. Apakah mereka berdua memang terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih? Antara malu dan senang, Sakura menjawab, "ti-tidak, Bu, kami hanya—"

"Oh iya, bisakah kau mengambil foto untuk kami di sini? Taman ini indah sekali, banyak bunga dan beberapa wahana kecil yang menarik," ucap wanita itu memotong ucapan Sakura. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kamera yang bertipe langsung jadi dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menerima kamera itu. Setelah wanita paruh baya itu dan anaknya berposisi di depan kamera dengan _background_ yang _epic_, Sakura menjepretnya dan beberapa saat kemudian muncullah sebuah kertas dari kamera itu. Begitu terus selama beberapa kali.

"Terima kasih lagi ya, nak," ucap wanita itu sambil memandang hasil-hasil jepretan gadis _pinkish_ ini.

"_Betsuni_," ucap Sakura ramah. Dia selalu merendahkan dirinya dengan baik—meskipun pada seseorang yang belum begitu ia kenal.

Beberapa saat kemudian wanita itu mulai bersuara lagi, "bagaimana kalau kalian berposisi di sana? Ayolah _background_ taman ini sangat bagus, bukan?"

"Eh?" ucap Sakura kaget.

"Ayolah … ayo," ucapnya lagi menggeret Sakura dan Sasuke ke tempat yang bagus dan memotretnya.

"Siap … satu … dua … tiga!"

_CKREK_

_SUUUT_

xxxxx

Sakura melihat foto yang langsung jadi itu. Terlihat Sakura tersenyum malu-malu dan Sasuke yang terlihat cuek. Dengan latar taman yang rindang, Sakura serasa bahagia dan senang bisa berfoto dengan orang yang disukainya.

"KYAAAA!" ucap—teriak Sakura senang. Ditutupinya kepalanya dengan bantal putih. Kakinya bergerak-gerak tidak pasti—membuat seprei putihnya sedikit berantakan.

Sakura berhenti sesaat.

_Kapan aku akan terus begini?_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati. Ya, dia tidak akan terus maju-maju jika dia terus menyimpan perasaannya seperti sekarang ini.

Sulit, memang. Menyatakan sebuah perasaan—apalagi itu ke atasanmu sendiri. Akan ada sebuah jarak jika sang atasan ternyata tidak mencintainya balik, itu akan sangat canggung dan menyedihkan.

Tapi, jika terus seperti ini, sampai kapan?

Menghela napas, Sakura pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan memandang dirinya sendiri di cermin. Tangan kanannya mengepal dan wajahnya menunjukkan wajah tekad yang bulat—meskipun dengan sedikit _blushing_.

"Yosh! Aku akan mengatakannya!"

xxxxx

"Hn?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang wajah gadis berparas cantik itu.

"Eh … Em … Anoo …" ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

Hening sesaat.

"Kalau tidak ada yang kau katakan, silahkan istirahat dulu. Aku masih ada satu dokumen lagi yang harus diselesaikan," ucap Sasuke. "Lagipula kau akhir-akhir ini aneh. Saat istirahat kau selalu ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tapi selalu tidak jadi."

"Ma-maafkan saya," ucap Sakura menunduk.

"Kau tidak akan mengundurkan diri, kan? Apa gajimu kurang?" tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

"Ti-tidak! Sama sekali tidak terbesit sekalipun tentang hal itu, tuan," ucap Sakura sedikit kaget dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengela napas. "Ya sudah. Istirahatlah," ucap Sasuke memandang mata _jade_ itu dengan lurus.

"Baik. Dan sehabis ini anda ada rapat dengan Sabaku _Corp._ kembali, kali ini bertempat di Nara _Convention Hall_," ucap Sakura.

"Oh sial. Sabaku itu kurang apa, sih? Bukannya seminggu lalu kita sudah mencapai kesepakatan?" ucap Sasuke sedikit frustasi.

Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahu dan tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia mengundurkan diri untuk keluar beristirahat.

_CKLEK_

_BLAM_

"Haaah aku gagal menyatakannya lagi," ucap Sakura dengan kesal.

Padahal beberapa hari ini hubungan keduanya sudah semakin dekat. Kesan orang awam yang melewati mereka saja sudah seperti wanita paruh baya minggu lalu itu—mengira mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih.

Dan mereka—Sakura pun selalu menjelaskan kesalahpahaman itu. Yah, meskipun di antara mereka tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam dan datar. Tidak berniat membantu—tidak peduli apa kata orang.

xxxxx

"Jadi, saya tetap tidak setuju dengan kesepakatan kita minggu lalu. Saya baru sadar, jika kita bekerjasama memproduksi produk ini, maka perusahaan saya lah yang akan menerima rugi yang lebih besar."

"Itu bukanlah rugi. Itu adalah sebuah pengorbanan. Lagipula laba anda lebih besar daripada perusahaan saya," ucap Sasuke sedikit menekankan kalimatnya.

Beberapa jam meeting dengan orang bermata panda ini membuat Sasuke _badmood_ seketika. Orang ini benar-benar tidak mau mengorbankan sesuatu sedikitpun.

"Tapi tetap saja—"

_DRRT DRRT DRRT_

Sasuke merasakan getaran pada saku celanaya—_handphone_-nya tengah menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Sasuke sudah akan mematikan _handphone_-nya sebelum ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar _touchscreen_-nya itu. Mata _onyx_ itu sontak melebarkan matanya.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan mengangkat telepon itu. Pemimpin Sabaku _Corp._ yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan ketidak sopanan _client__-_nya yang sangat ia benci itu hanya mengerutkan alis. Tanda dia sangat benci diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Benarkah? Iya, saya akan segera ke sana," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Dengan segera Sasuke mengemasi barang-barangnya dan keluar dari ruang rapat. Melihat itu semua pun kaget—bahkan Sakura yang sedari tadi diam itu pun juga melebarkan matanya.

Gaara—pemilik perusahaan Sabaku itu terlihat tidak terima. "Hei! Apa-apaan itu tadi?"

"Maaf, Tuan Uchiha sepertinya ada urusan mendadak. Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan rapat kembali tiga hari lagi di sini?" ucap Sakura yang dengan sigap menenangkan pemuda panda itu sambil membuka catatannya.

Setelah mendapatkan kepastian pengulangan rapat, Sakura segera undur diri dan mengejar Sasuke. Untung saja Sakura dapat mengejar Sasuke yang terlihat masih membuka pintu mobilnya.

Sakura memperhatikan gelagat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat setelah menerima telepon itu. _Aneh_, pikir Sakura. Siapa yang barusan dia bicarakan tadi?

Sasuke sekarang, tidak seperti dirinya—hampir OOC. Dia sangat senang, lengkungan indah di bibirnya terus terpasang. Wajahnya memancarkan rasa kelegaan dan kebahagiaan. Tapi ada juga ekspresi khawatir dan sedih. Campur aduk.

Ingin bertanya, tapi tidak berani karena masih cukup _shock_ dengan keadaan Sasuke yang OOC sekarang.

Mobil _sport_ itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah sakit. Sakura semakin bingung, siapa? Apa? Dan kenapa? Pertanyaan itu terus timbul sementara ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang bisa dibilang tergesa-gesa—bisa dibilang berlari, mungkin.

Langkah kaki pemuda _raven_ itu berhenti seketika di depan ruangan yang bernuansa putih. Secara mendadak—dan hampir saja Sakura terantuk punggung kokoh pemuda itu. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke langsung membuka pintu kamar itu, setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat pun ikut mengikutinya juga.

Dia lihat Sasuke langsung menghampiri seseorang yang tergolek lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Di sebelahnya terdapat banyak sekali alat-alat rumah sakit yang tersambung dengan tubuhnya.

Sasuke terlihat begitu khawatir bercampur senang. Dia menggenggam sosok itu dengan cemas, dia cium kening orang itu dengan sangat mesra. Dan bahkan setelah itu dia mencium pipi dan menyambar bibir tipisnya itu dengan mesra.

Sakura, yang masih ada di tepi kamar rumah sakit _VIP_ itu hanya bisa mematung. Wajahnya serasa kaku, matanya terlihat membelalak semakin lebar.

Sasuke mempunyai kekasih? Kenapa dia tidak tahu? Kenapa Sasuke merahasiakannya? Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi dalam hatinya. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar cerita bahwa pemuda _raven_ itu memiliki hubungan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang terbaring itu.

Hatinya serasa dicabik-cabik melihat adegan ciuman itu. Sesak, serasa ingin keluar dan menerjunkan diri dari Grand Canyon, mungkin. Ini memang bukan salah Sasuke yang mencium gadisnya di depan Sakura, tapi memang Sakura lah yang salah.

Sekarang Sakura menyadari satu hal. Sasuke memang benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai asisten, tidak lebih. Dan Sakura bisa menebak kalau kata-kata Sasuke yang mengatakan kalau dia teringat seseorang, seperti kata seseorang, itu pasti gadis itu.

Ya, gadis yang dicintai oleh Sasuke.

xxxxx

xxxxx

xxxxx

_1 BULAN KEMUDIAN_

Apartemen bernuansa putih itu terlihat tidak secerah yang biasanya—pemiliknya masih menutup kordennya, entah dari kapan korden itu tidak pernah terbuka.

Dapur yang tidak pernah terurus, barang-barang pecah di sini, tempat tidur yang rusuh dan kotor. Hancur, berantakan. Hanya itulah yang bisa mendeskripsikan apartemen mini nan putih ini.

Sehancur pemiliknya.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang sudah sebulan menganggur itu sedang menatap kosong ke arah sebuah kertas. Dia tidak yakin akan bisa tersenyum kembali dan menemui orang itu. Orang yang sudah menyakiti hatinya bertubi-tubi.

Tangan gadis _pinkish_ itu bergetar hebat. Di depan kaca, dia bisa lihat kalau mata _jade_-nya sudah tidak bersinar kemilang lagi seperti dulu. Sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang dia keluar untuk dia. Dan tidak ada balasan sama sekali.

Tangan yang memegang sebuah kertas undangan pernikahan itu dia remas sekuat-kuatnya. Menutup kedua matanya, dia mulai mengeluarkan likuid bening. Dia sudah berusaha untuk menahannya, tapi kenapa tambah parah perasaannya.

Ya, undangan pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu—sepertinya dia menderita sesuatu penyakit, tapi sekarang sudah sembuh.

Dia menundukkan dirinya dan memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan cara menghantamkan kepalanya di cermin yang ada di depannya. Semakin lama, semakin keras. Apalagi dia mengingat percakapannya dengan _Boss_-nya—yang sekarang tidak menjadi _Boss_-nya lagi.

.

"_Jadi … anda mempunyai seorang kekasih?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedih._

"_Hn," ucap Sasuke tidak begitu menanggapi. Matanya menatap dokumen-dokumen kerja itu dengan teliti._

"_Lalu kenapa anda bilang anda lebih suka seseorang seperti saya?"_

"_Sebagai Boss tentu saja aku suka seseorang sepertimu yang tekun dan juga mandiri," jawab Sasuke mulai menatap mata Sakura—merasa aneh dengan pernyataannya._

"_Lalu mengapa anda mengajak ke taman dan bercanda bersama saya …? Padahal asal anda tahu … itu seperti … me-memberi harapan pada saya …" ucap Sakura mulai meneteskan air mata._

_Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa yang sedang kau coba bicarakan? Sudahlah, pulanglah! Ini sudah lewat jam kerja__.__"_

"_Anda lebih mencintai wanita yang mungkin sebentar lagi mati itu DARIPADA SAYA YANG SELALU MENCINTAI ANDA SELAMA 3 TAHUN INI?" ucap Sakura dan berteriak di akhir._

"_..." Sasuke berhenti dari aktifitasnya dan terlihat melebarkan mata onyxnya._

"_ANDA YANG SELALU SAYA PUJA SELAMA 3 TAHUN INI! HANYA ANDA! KENAPA ANDA LEBIH MEMILIH DIA YANG BAHKAN TAK PERNAH MEMBUKA MATANYA UNTUK ANDA!" ucap—teriak Sakura sekeras-kerasnya._

_Sakura terisak sebentar. Kemudian dia terlihat bersiap untuk berteriak kembali, "KENAP—"_

"_Kau di pecat."_

_Sasuke berdiri dan memandang Sakura dengan mata yang sangat dingin dan angkuh._

.

.

.

.

_Ending?_

.

.

.

.

Di taman itu terlihat seorang gadis—wanita muda dengan rambut _pink_ sedang bersandar pada salah satu bangku taman. Dia sangat cantik, tak di ragukan lagi. Rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang dan juga syal berwarna merah yang melilit lehernya dengan indah, membuat dirinya terlihat bak seorang dewi yang …

Kesepian.

Dia memandang lurus tepat ke suatu arah yang menyajikan pemandangan keluarga bahagia yang sedang piknik kecil-kecilan.

Seorang pria gagah berambut _raven_ yang ia tahu betul siapa. Pria itu selalu meyunggingkan senyum tulus yang bahkan dulu tak pernah ia lihat. Lalu wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat yang kelihatanya sangat sehat dan bahagia—tak seperti terakhir kali dia melihatnya tergeletak tidak berdaya di kamar VIP sebuah rumah sakit elit di Konoha.

Tak lupa juga seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 3 tahunan dengan rambut hitam kelam serta mata _onyx_ berwana biru tua itu.

Mereka nampak bahagia.

Sangat bahagia.

Sampai-sampai membuat mata _jade_ itu mengeluarkan cairan bening kepedihan. Wanita cantik berambut merah muda itu pun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan pipinya diguyur oleh air mata yang sudah lama selalu menemaninya.

Dia sadar.

Dia tahu.

Dia percaya.

Bahwa pria itu tidak akan pernah mencintainya sedikitpun …

"… ra,"

"Sakura,"

"SAKURA!"

"Eh?" Sakura terlihat kaget saat melihat pria berambut pirang berkulit tan yang sedang berada di hadapanya. Segera ia menghapuskan segala air mata yang telah jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya.

Naruto …

Pria yang selalu jadi sandarannya.

"Kau ini … selalu saja menghilang di saat seperti ini! Lihat, Shion menangis dari tadi tahu!" ucap pemuda itu dengan nada jengkel pada istri tercintanya itu.

Sakura menatap anak kecil—gadis kecil nan mungil itu yang sedang terisak-isak. Sakura hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan teduh.

"Maafkan Mama ya Shion … kemarilah," ucap Sakura pada putri semata wayangnya itu dengan memposisikan badannya—membuka kedua tangannya untuk memeluk anaknya.

Mereka pun hanyut dalam suana keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia.

.

.

Benarkah kau bahagia, Sakura?

.

.

Entahlah …

_**Owari**_

* * *

(A/N)

Halo!

Mungkin bagi sebagian kalian pasti pernah membaca _fanfic_ ini. Dan yep, aku _re-publish_ ini di akunku, karena _fanfic_ di akun _collaboration_ kami _somewhat deleted by _Elf_-nee_. Dan terakhir aku lihat, ternyata sudah berubah total menjadi boiben korea-apapun-itu-aku-tidak-terlalu-mengerti-XD. Dan _the hell_ aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat _penname_ Elf_-nee_ yang baru dalam waktu yang panjang XD. Pokoknya ada HoMin-nya, teman-teman.

_Well_, karena memang yang pertama mengajak kolaborasi adalah dia, dan yang membuat akun serta _e-mail_ adalah dia, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa XD.

Dan aku berpikir bahwa, aku yang ikut andil dalam pembuatan _fic_ ini ... jadi, kenapa tidak aku _re-publish_ kembali? Ini adalah sebuah karya, dan kenapa kita sia-siakan? Ceilah bahasa gw, wkwk.

Tapi tetap, aku memasang nama Elf_-nee_ sebagai ide cerita. Dan aku tetap berterima kasih pada Elf_-nee_ yang mau kolaborasi sama aku ^^

Btw, buat yang belom pernah baca ini ada pesan untuk anda : bagaimana? apakah kalian kaget dengan ending-nya? XD

Oke segitu saja!

_Last_ ...

**[ _FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWE_**_**D**_**_, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER_ ]**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
